


An Axe to Grind

by Comicfan



Category: Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-12 07:44:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17463431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comicfan/pseuds/Comicfan
Summary: Ever since Jason got together with Artemis things have been tense. Batman isn't happy about their last mission and her axe Mistress has been appearing more. Without being called. Jason's getting a little bit worried.





	An Axe to Grind

**Author's Note:**

> If I have enough time I'll make this a proper Jaytemis month with more fics.

Jason doesn't pretend to understand the bond Artemis has with her axe. Amazons have a deeper connection to their weapons than most people. Fine, he has no problem with that. It especially makes sense with Mistress since Artemis' bond is more...what's the word? Spiritual? Mystical? Divine? He doesn't really know for sure and never thought to ask before he started dating an Amazon. Maybe he should have, it probably would be a good thing to know.

It would have been the thing to do before his life got downright weird (at least around the axe) during a battle. Some hulking moster attempted to bend the weapon which made his partner suddenly drop to her knees. Artemis' scream of pain had him racing to her side before he had realized he had moved. Only once the fight was won (by a protective Bizarro) did they talk about what happened. It turns out the axe and Artemis were so attuned to one another that Artemis could sense it's pain. That information made Jason pause to consider the weapon. Did that mean it was sentient? Was it just an extension of her now?

Everyday life happens, Jason forgets about his questions for awhile. At least until the next time he witnesses something odd with the weapon. By then Artemis and him have started to get a little more hot and heavy. Their relationship has eased out of the awkward period and into something scary, exciting and new. Cuddling is more natural for both of them, he can relax in her embrace content in the fact he's wanted. Jason never thought he could be so happy, which makes him question how long it can last. They both question it when everything feels so overwhelming. It's a huge step where their vulnerable and honest.

The first real fight as a couple they have naturally has to do with Jason's family butting their noses into places they don't belong. Bruce and Artemis end up yelling at each other, which in turn upset Bizarro so bad he ran to Jason. By the time he's made aware of the situation (he was previously sleeping) the two are already engaged in an actual physical fight. Only when Jason is limping forward to stop their destructive path (which is ruining the Outlaws home) do they freeze in their tracks.

"You should be resting, Jason." Artemis says in a somewhat gruff tone. He recognizes the emotion affecting her voice but to an outsider it might sound callous. Sure enough Batmans' lips thinned and he shot her a cold glare.

"I was until the yelling started." He wasn't going to blame Bizarro for his concern over the two fighting. "What did we do this time?"

The question was directed at Bruce simply because Jason couldn't see his adopted dad arguing with Artemis unless he couldn't confront Jason directly.

"I'm not here to blame you for anything, Jason." That earned the dark knight a raised eyebrow. "But you clearly need better back up." Batman responded. He held Artemis' furious glare for a beat before turning his attention back to Jason. 

"What?" Maybe it shouldn't have surprised Jason that Bruce disapproved, but this one threw him for a loop. "You never had a problem with who I worked with before."

"That was before their negligence almost got you killed." The venom in his voice made the "Batman tone" Bruce use sound downright nasty. Jason had only previously heard it when Bruce was absolutely livid.

"Says the man who's negligence previously got him killed." Artemis fired back.

Jason's mouth actually dropped in shock, he had never heard anyone speak to Batman like that. Sure he did but that was a different story. His death had never been thrown back at the dark knight (by someone else) in his presence. Beyond being stunned Jason wasn't sure how to feel about this development.

"I saw the footage. Bizarro is bulletproof and you're an Amazon. Both of you ignored a meta human with enhanced strength to take on weaker opponents. By the time Jason arrived your backs were turned while he was saving innocents. This," A black gloved index finger pointed at Jason's leg," is because you weren't alert enough to either inform him of the danger or defend him!"

"He is alive and can speak for himself!" Jason reminded but Batman had faced Artemis again.

"Was the appeal of hand to hand combat more important to you then watching a teammates' back?" 

Artemis' expression darkened and she closed the gap between them by yanking Batman forward. "Never take that tone of voice with me."

"I see. Once more your desires are deemed more valuable than Jason's wellbeing." He punctuated his statement by slapping her hand away from his cape. 

"Don't you dare to presume such things! And after the way you've treated him? How many times has he and his brothers been used as your brightly colored meat shields ?" With a slight push of her hands Artemis sent Batman colliding into the counter on the other side of the kitchen. "Leave now or I won't be so polite. I will **not** ask again."

Noticing Bruce opening his mouth Jason cut him off before he could push Artemis past her limit. "Just go. We're all tired and need to get some rest."

Considering the request from his adopted son Batman eventually nodded to accept his terms. "Fine. We'll discuss this later."

_Why can't you just accept this? You can't always be in control, Bruce._

If Jason expected Artemis to be relieved and drop the matter after Batman left he was greatly mistaken. 

" ** _Thanks_** for defending my honor." Artemis snapped. "It's always gratifying to hear that you think so highly of me. The way that you scrambled to defend me is truly remarkable."

"What are you talking about?" He didn't think he had done anything wrong. "I was trying to tell him that I can take care of myself. I wasn't blaming anyone."

"Are you sure about that? You didn't dispute anything he said."

 _Where is this coming from?_ "Neither of you were listening to me! I was trying to stop you both from fighting! That doesn't mean I'm on his side." 

"If you say so."

Jason didn't see Artemis again until the next day at noon. She barely spoke at lunch and when she did her responses were brief. He decided to give her the space she needed before having another talk. It worked out nicely since Bizarro was spending the day patrolling with her while Jason took it easy. At first he did research online taking little note of his surroundings. When he shut the computer down he saw the reflection of Artemis' axe in the monitor. It leaned against the wall on the other side of the room near the tv, he didn't recall it being there earlier when Bizarro was watching something.

 _Maybe Artemis just left it there before they took off_ , Jason reasoned. It wasn't such an odd thought to have since she never had to worry about misplacing her weapon. Artemis could summon it in a heartbeat if she needed it for battle. With that in mind Jason limped over to the next room to call Alfred. Their conversation went back to Bruce's behavior and while Alfred promised to speak to him Jason had little hope of anything actually changing.

"Bruce was out of line, Alfred." 

"Of that I have no doubt. It's just...he tends to worry about you, more so than your brothers."

"That's a first."

"Master Jason." The reprimand wasn't unexpected but this time Jason refused to apologize when Alfred used his disappointed tone.

"I've been injured a lot in my life. In a number of ways, some of which were inflicted by **_him_**. Bruce has no right to judge us because of what happened." That was what was so aggravating about Bruce in general, the random moments he did show he gave a damn and used it to belittle. The man had to ruin it by taking everything too far.

"Perhaps it's more than the occupational hazards, Master Jason." Alfred suggested sounding like he knew what the problem was but wanted Jason to figure it out on his own. Jason however was in no mood to play games.

"Then what? Are you saying he objects me working with my team? He was fine with it when we started working together. What changed?"

"What indeed." Alfred replied in that knowing way of his that underlined the fact the person he was speaking to was missing the obvious. It wasn't that Jason didn't get the implication, he did, but he wasn't going to just forgive Bruce because of it. Dating Artemis had no bearing in how they worked as a team. If Bruce didn't approve or thought she wasn't attentive enough that was his problem not theirs.

"Alfred...the reason doesn't excuse him. If he wants to discuss this like an adult then we can talk. If he can't then we have nothing to say to each other." Rubbing at his tired eyes Jason attempted not to yawn while on the phone. "I'll talk to you later, Al. I think I need to catch up on my sleep."

"A wise choice that I whole heartedly support, master Jason."

They said their goodbyes and Jason hung up the phone just as a yawn escaped him. How did everything become such a mess? He knew Artemis had felt bad for not protecting him but there wasn't much he could do to convince her that she hadn't failed him. Bruce had only poked at her insecurities making the problem worse. 

_Think about it after you catch up on the sleep Bruce robbed you of._

A glint of light caught his eye when he moved towards the archway.

_Wait--wasn't Mistress in the living room?_

Jason stared at the axe wondering if his exhausted mind was playing tricks on him. After a minute or two of convincing himself that it had he retreated back to the comfort of his bed. It was an uneasy sleep even before Jason woke after another nightmare and knew that he would not being able to relax afterwards. By his estimate that meant he had maybe four hours of actual sleep. That was why it took awhile for him to register the fact he was staring at Mistress for a few minutes. Unlike the other times when he spotted the axe it wasn't leaning against a wall. It was on it's side at the foot of the bed resting on his footlocker. Still gasping from the lingering images of his dream Jason could only look at the weapon in horror as his already frightened mind tried to make sense out of it.

Why was the axe appearing in rooms he entered when Artemis wasn't around? He was fairly certain that she wouldn't return with Bizarro and randomly place it near Jason when he was trying to rest. It was then that Jason recalled Artemis sharing Mistress' pain and how he had wondered if the axe was sentient. If it was why was it appearing wherever Jason went? Was this because of Artemis' emotional state? The bond might work two ways and Artemis had left mad at him. Did that mean an ancient magical axe was stalking him?

Cautiously Jason got out of bed and attempted to causally go about his day. He had a theory how that would go once he left the room. Sure enough he stepped out of the bedroom to find Mistress in the hallway once he shut the door. Ignoring the uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach Jason made his way into the living room. The axe arrived a second after he had taken a seat, he saw it pop up out of the corner of his eye. 

_Do I really want to test this? I'm not sure what the extent of it's abilities are without Artemis. Should I just wait for her to come back or try to leave? I'm pretty sure I don't want to try to move Mistress myself. If this goes bad it will bring a whole new meaning to phrase "axe killer."_

Jason groaned at his own pathetic pun, sometimes his period as Robin produced such corny word play. Well, at least he hadn't said it outloud to anyone. 

His already frayed nerves were tested again when the window opened and Mistress simultaneously appeared on the coffee table in front of him with a crash.

 _Was it trying to kill me?_ Jason wondered. If it was the aim was off but maybe it was throw off by the newcomer at the window.

Cautiously Jason reached for the gun on the side table but as soon as he saw a familiar red cape he pulled away from the weapon. "Hey B. Did you have fun?"

"Red Her got me Belly Burgers!" Bizarro exclaimed happily waving a take out bag in front of Jason's face.

"That's great big guy."

"Yes, we shall truly dine like royalty tonight." Artemis said with a hint of sarcasm in her voice then when their eyes locked an awkward silence filled the room.

"Me eat in basement with other tv." The clone announced clearly wanting an excuse to get away from a potential argument.

"Okay, B." Once Bizarro had left them alone Jason boldly reached for her hand, "Are you okay?"

"I should be the one asking you that." She rolled her eyes in exasperation that was only slightly directed at him. "I keep failing you at every turn."

"You didn't fail me."

"I should have made sure the meta was unconscious or restrained--" Artemis argued.

"There wasn't enough time. We were trying to stop a bomb from going off. That was our priority."

"You're my priority." She carded her hands through his dark hair pulling his bangs out of his face.

Swallowing the sudden lump in his throat he tried to find the words to tell her how much it meant to hear that he was someone's priority for once. Judging by the soft look in her eyes she already knew.

"This is about you two, it isn't about me." He protested weakily, unable and unwilling to resist her when he was drawn closer.

"Yes it is. We both want you to be happy." She argued not willing to say Batmans' name outloud lest it ruin their moment. "I understand that. It just...it pains me to know that I am always the cause of your suffering."

"You're not. You make me happy."

Expressing his feelings had made Jason feel clumsy in the past. It was considered a weakness to make yourself so vulnerable on the streets. Emotions could be exploited yet Jason could never rid himself of them. No matter how many walls he built to protect his heart he could never remain aloof for long. Artemis made Jason feel alive, his heart pounded whenever she walked into view and fell into rhythm with her's whenever they were together. His tongue felt heavy when he attempted to articulate how he felt. Anyone else would know what to say while he floundered. There had to be a means to let her know just how much she meant to him. The words he had managed to utter were far too simple to properly convey his true meaning.

"Nothing he says will change that."

The kiss was meant to be brief, a seal to his promise to her. Yet the second their lips met a fire started in the pit of his stomach. They hadn't been intimate for awhile thanks to their busy lives and they both were starved for one another's touch. The humiliating keening sound he made when they broke their kiss did nothing to hinder the lust in her gaze. In fact her smile grew sharper when she heard it and satisfaction was reflected in her voice when she spoke in that husky whisper that drove Jason crazy.

"It seems like you need to be cared for. Have you been neglected, Jason?" Her hand pressed against the evidence of his desire drawing a hiss from him. "Oh my. Perhaps I shouldn't put you through such a strain. You need your rest."

"Artemis !" It wasn't quite a whine, it was more of a small broken croak. 

"Hmm? Yes, Jason? Is there something you need?" The Amazon teased knowing full well what she was doing to him.

"Really? You're really going to do this?" His head lolled to the side while she continued not-quite touching him.

"I wish to help you recover. I can't help you unless I know how." The mischievous grin she bestowed upon him only made his blood pulse faster.

Flirting wasn't a problem for him, dirty talk was. How was he supposed to think straight enough to not sound like a babbling idiot? Wait, did she want him to talk dirty? He did couldn't think and just spoke from the heart hoping that would be enough.

"You. I need you. Just you."

Something flashed in her eyes then in the next instant he was in her arms being carried off bridal style into the bedroom. It wasn't something she did often but the show of strength never failed to leave him in awe. He was placed gingerly on the bed and left gasping for breath between frantic kisses.

Jason forgot about everything that wasn't Artemis while under her touch. Part of him understood that she needed to take care of him. To reassure herself that he was alive and whole.

Later on when he's resting with her lying against it occurs to him that she wasn't the only one that needed reassurance. Arguments are kind of a scary thing for Jason, he never knows if they will end with someone else leaving him for good. No matters the reason for the disagreements he's always left feeling like it's his fault. In some cases it is, Isabel couldn't handle his life and he had begun to fear Artemis couldn't deal with his family. Despite it all she was still there with him, a fact that amazed him more each day.

The sex between them was good--insanely good--but the cuddling ranks just as high for him. It's something he didn't realize he craved so desperately until they finally got together. It's not long before she's stroking his side and telling him how beautiful he looks. Jason still doesn't know how to take such compliments, he's so used to dismissing them. That's not possible when Artemis lifts his chin up and waits until he stares into her eyes then repeats the praise.

He might have squirmed a little, not knowing what to feel at first then oddly overwhelmed with emotion. Partly embarrassed, more than a little disbelieving, something he can't really describe and...

Jason might of screamed when he sees Mistress against the far wall. If he did then it's soon forgotten when he nearly falls out of bed. Only Artemis keeping a hold of him prevents Jason from getting injured further.

"Why is your axe in here?"

Honestly it's a perfectly reasonable question to ask a lover especially when said axe can teleport. Yet Artemis stares at him like he just asked why Amazons are women.

"Why is that a problem?"

"I think your axe is trying to kill me." Yes, Jason realizes how ludicrous that sounds but it's the truth.

To her credit Artemis waits approximately five seconds before she starts to laugh. 

"Jason," a snort escaped her, "why would Mistress try to--heh--murder you?"

"Mistress has been following me all day! How would _**you**_ explain it? I don't...maybe because we fought? You said you felt it's pain maybe it took our argument seriously?"

Wiping the wetness from her eyes Artemis gave his adaptive reasoning some consideration. "Mistress wouldn't harm you. Your observation about my emotions being sensed was surprisingly correct in this instance. Mistress simply wished to protect you in my absence."

That was a possibility Jason hadn't considered and it made him feel less on edge. For a moment at least, the answer only made him more confused. 

"Wait, Mistress is fully sentient ?" He stared at the axe in front of them in horror. "Was it watching us? Did it sense what you felt when we...?"

Artemis laughed harder than before and the only answer he received from her was a comment about him having an axe to grind.

When had his life gotten so weird?

**Author's Note:**

> This hasn't really been touched on much in canon but we do know a few things. Artemis felt Mistress' pain when fighting Bizarro and it appeared at her side when she was talking to Akila. She took that to mean Mistress supported Akila. I started wondering how that connection worked and what Jason would think of it hence this story.


End file.
